Neverending Maze
by Witch Hunter001
Summary: When trapped in a maze Sam, Alex, and Clover have to use all of their skills to make it out alive.


**10:05 a.m. - Beverly Hills Mall**

Sam, Alex, and Clover browse around a store looking for some clothes to buy. While looking Alex and Sam spotted a perfect black mini-skirt and both ran to it. As they grab the skirt they see each other holding it.

"Sam, let go I saw it first!" Alex said as she was pulling it away from Clover.

"No way, this is perfect for me!" Sam responded angrily.

Clover comes over to settle their dispute.

"Don't worry guys I know how to fix this." Clover said.

Seeing that they calmed down, she took the skirt and walked to the cash register. Alex and Sam had a curious look on their face wondering what Clover was up. Clover returned with the skirt in a shopping bag.

"Now you don't have fight for it because it's mine. Problem solved." Clover said with a smile. "But you two can borrow it anytime…except for tomorrow because I have really hot date with Chris."

"Ew, Chris from math class?" Alex said with disgusted look.

"No, Chris from gym." Clover answered.

The girls were done with their shopping and decided to go home. Since they are on the third floor they decided to take the elevator. As the elevator door closed they heard a countdown.

"5, 4, 3…" the computer voice announced.

"Oh, no I've got a feeling were being…" said Sam.

"1" the computer voice finished.

"WHOOPed" Sam said while scared of what was going to happen.

The rocket on the elevator started and launched them into the sky while they screamed like there was no tomorrow. The elevator finally came to a stop when they crashed into a building and the girls were ready to give Jerry a piece of their mind. When the doors opened and they came out, Alex rolled up her sleeves while Sam and Clover had an evil look in their eyes. As they looked around they realized that they weren't in WHOOP. The anger they were feeling was replaced with confusion.

"Where are we?" Alex said.

"Looks like an old prison. Let's call Jerry so he can get us out of here." Sam replied.

Clover pulled out her X-Powder to contact Jerry. Before she could open it, a shot out of nowhere destroyed the X-Powder. The girls immediately leaped into an open jail cell.

"Sam, try using your X-Powder." Clover said quickly.

Sam quickly took out her X-Powder and tried calling Jerry again but there was nothing but static. Then she tried using the emergency button but nothing happened.

"I can't get a signal. What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"Let me see it for a sec." Clover calmly replied.

Clover used the mirror in the X-Powder to look around for the shooter. While looking she found the shooter on the second floor.

"He's on the second floor. Does one of you have a gadget we can use?" Clover asked.

"I have a boomerang hair clip." Sam replied.

"Okay. One of us has to distract him while the other hurls hair clip at him. And since I came up with the plan you and Sam have to put it in action." Clover responded.

"Fine. I'll distract him." Alex said.

Alex ran out of the cell and Sam was getting ready knock out the sniper. As Alex ran trying to dodge his shots, Sam aimed at the gun.

"Hurry up!" Alex yelled while she back-flipped to evade the bullet.

Sam threw the boomerang as hard as she could. It went inside the gun and when he fired, the gun exploded in his face. They smiled with success.

"Next time someone else is going to be the bait." Alex said tired from running and jumping.

The girls walked into the next room surprised to find themselves in a Roman Colosseum.

"Huh? Weren't we just in a prison?" A confused Alex asked.

"Why couldn't we have walked into a mall?" Clover said.

"We were just in a mall fifteen minutes ago." Sam said.

"And your point is…" Clover replied.

"Never mind, let's just find a way out of here." Sam said.

They looked around for an exit.

"Hey, I think I see someone over there. Let's go check it out." Alex said.

"Wait there was a shooter in the prison room, there maybe more dangerous people here. So try to be careful." Sam whispered.

The girls walked over to the shadowy figure to find it is a man wearing gladiator battle armor. As they walk closer to the man, he turns around with an evil look in his eye. The gladiator unsheathed his sword and strikes at Sam, Alex and Clover. The girls dodge out of the way of the attack.

"Sam, he got you!" Alex shouted.

"Don't worry it's just my shirt." Sam responded.

"No one messes with my Sammy even if it's just her shirt and gets away with it." Alex said furiously.

Alex angrily tackles him to the ground before he can make another move. Alex gets up off the unconscious man and notices something behind Clover.

"Clover, what's that floating behind you?" Alex asked.

Clover turned around to see what was behind her.

"It looks like a camera. But why would a camera be here?" Clover said.

"I think I've seen that same camera somewhere before." Alex said.

"Vince King's reality show: 'FIGHT'." Sam replied.

"What's the point of locking bad guys in prison if they just escape and cause more chaos?" Alex said.

"Now I remember, didn't you turn evil and try to throw Alex off a cliff." Clover said.

In a dark room filled with monitors and electronic devices, Vince King watches the Spies every move with a disturbed look in his eye.

"So they've figured out it's me behind the trap. But I still have one trick up my sleeve." Vince King says to himself.

The girls wander around an empty office building on the top floor with papers scattered all over the floors and desks.

"Jeez, what happened here?" Alex said.

"I don't know but be prepared for whatever happens." Sam cautiously said.

"Don't worry so much, Sam. I mean what's the worst thing that could happen in an office." Clover responded.

"Um…does that qualify as the worst thing that could happen in an office?" Alex asked.

Alex points to a man with a rocket launcher.

"TAKE COVER!" Sam shouted.

The Spies ducked under a desk as the man fired a missile at them. The explosion caused a fire in the office and because of the scattered papers it started spread at an alarming rate. Clover, under a different desk, was separated from Sam and Alex by a fire. They found it difficult to breathe because of the smoke.

"Is the guy still there?" Sam asked while coughing.

"No I think he left." Clover said.

"Clover, look behind you!" Alex yelled.

Clover down on her knees quickly kicked the man in the stomach knocking him into the fire. Sam and Alex leaped over the fire that separated them. The Spies were reunited and looked for an exit out of the growing fire. The fire had them backed against a window with the only exit blocked.

"Hey look outside, I think the window leads to another part of this maze." Alex said.

"There's a lake at the bottom. Do you think its deep enough to jump in?" Clover responded.

"There's only one way to find out." Sam replied.

Sam grabbed a chair and threw it out the breaking the glass and making their way out of the burning office. Sam, Alex and Clover grab each other's hand and jump out the window.

A gigantic splash was created from falling over 10 stories high. Sam and Clover ascend to the surface of the lake and notice that Alex isn't here.

"Where is Alex?" Clover asked.

"Help!" Alex yelled.

They looked around to spot where the scream came from.

"There she is."

"Where? I don't see her."

"She's stuck on that branch in the tree to your left."

Alex's shirt untangles from the tree and drops into the lake.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Yeah. When I up there I think I saw a doorway that might lead us out this place."

"Okay, lead the way."

The girls swam across the lake onto dry land and made their way to the doorway in the ground Alex had mentioned. Alex opened the metallic door, poorly hidden by dirt and grass, and walked down the steps into the tunnels.

"Do you hear something? It sounds like an electrical buzz."

"I don't hear anything."

"Let's just keep going. This might be our only way out."

At the end of the tunnel there was a brick wall barricading a door.

"How are we supposed to get pass this thing."

"Do you have anymore gadgets Sam?"

"No. What about you Alex?"

"I was going to bring the lipstick laser but I decided to use lip gloss instead."

"What's that on your arm, Alex?"

"Oh…I forgot I had my lock picking bracelet."

"Use the mini dynamite stick."

Alex continuously pushes the button on the bracelet to obtain the mini dynamite stick but can't find it.

"I think we already used it during our last mission."


End file.
